Lewd New World Steel Edition
by Roanes Steel
Summary: This is the Roanes Steel version of A Lewd New World, which I have permission to use. Anyway, enjoy this look into a world of lust with Naruto Uzumaki, the only male in existence.
1. The Prolog

**{After a LONG ASS TIME between when I actually asked EvilFuzzy9 and now I have finally started my version of A Lewd New World. You can thank me later ... or never seeing as it took this long. On with the Fic.}**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Jutsu, Important Terms

"**Tailed Beast Talking"**

'**Tailed Beast Thinking'**

***Focus Jump, Flash Back, etc.***

Naruto Uzumaki groaned as he was slowly stirred into consciousness by a strange moaning from somewhere above him, but since he didn't sense a hostile intent he didn't act on it. Despite his desire to actually get up, his mind was racing to catch up with his stupid last ditch effort against Madara Uchiha to end the war.

***Flash Back, Just before said stupid last ditch effort***

Everyone in the alliance was shocked as they watched Madara stop kicking their collective ass and Shunshin back to the dormant Ten Tails/God Tree as its petals began to open. Knowing what this particular action meant, along with what would happen if it wasn't stopped, sent every Shinobi in the world at that thing with their strongest jutsu. However Madara stopped that by summoning his Susanoo to block said attacks.

However while the bulk of the background characters jutsu did enough damage to the construct to be considered bug bites, but as soon as the Kage of the present started to hit it the armor began to crack. Madara paid this no mind as he watched the moon above him, wait impatiently for the Shinju to finally be ready to amplify his Tsukiyomi and thus complete his Moon's Eye Plan to take over the world.

However just before the tree could fully open, Naruto had all but thrown himself through the Susanoo and slammed into the madman, sending him off the flower just as the moon had started to develop the symbol of his Sharingan on it, a deep blue color filling it in instead of the usual red of the Sharingan. That was all the warning the blonde had had to his plan's success before the world was consumed in white.

***Back to the present***

Naruto sat up with a start after he finished his flashback, only to immediately be slammed back into the ground as someone slammed into his chest with an exited squeal of, "You're finally awake!" Naruto blushed as he realized that he was being hugged by a woman, an extremely gifted woman judging by the two breasts pressed against his eyes.

Before he could think any farther on said subject, the woman moaned as his body reacted to the woman pressed against it, making Naruto pale as he began to fear for what he had come to call 'The Sakura Treatment' from the unknown woman.

Naruto closed his eyes, despite the fact that they were already covered by the mystery woman's assets, and hoped for the beating he was to receive to end quickly. Instead of that however, the woman giggled and ground herself onto his erection before speaking to him.

"I don't think you realize what happened when you hit Madara, do you?" The woman's voice seemed a touch … darker at the mention of the mad Uchiha, and also prompted Naruto to remember that he had most certainly not killed the reanimated man either.

However in spite of how light the woman seemed to be while sitting on his lap, the most he could do to move was thrust his hips and sit up. This was what finally prompted Naruto to actually look at the woman currently using him as a chair, and he could only gulp in fear and slight arousal at the sight.

The woman had long silver hair that flowed well past her legs and would more than likely brush the ground even if she had been standing up, her skin was almost ghostly pale, and since she was naked Naruto could even see the light pink of the nipples on her breasts from his position, said breasts were also a high DD cup from his forced knowledge. He still damned the Super Pervert for teaching him these things, mainly due to how often it got him hurt.

However back to the reason he feared the woman, both of her eyes were the exact same as the Shinju's incomplete form. That meant that the woman was, "The God Tree given human form by your wish for peace, mean that for the next ten thousand years, you are the only male among an entire planet of females. You can thank me later."

The woman's words seemed to cause something in Naruto to snap, a small part of him that hoped everything would have gone back to normal after he had defeated Madara. With a small noise of defeat, Naruto Uzumaki, the only male in the entire world, fainted.

_**{Done and done, that was the first chapter for you. Now I have to say this, WHY GOD WHY! The reason, my favorite game, Shin Megami Tensei Imagine has been shut down for English speaking players. This was the main reason for the long wait on almost all of my stories, except for the forced Easter Chapter of King of Monsters. Any weasel, now that this is out I have decided to get back in the swing of things and update some of my stories, so look forward to that. Enjoy Life Readers.}**


	2. Before the Beginning, The Rabbit Goddess

**{This is chapter two, where the sexy times start and the story actually gets interesting. It's also about a few thousand years before Madara and Hashirama were born. Namely the time a certain rabbit first doomed the world.}**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Jutsu, Important Terms

"**Tailed Beast Talking"**

'_**Tailed Beast Thinking'**_

***Focus Jump, Flash Back, etc.***

***Sometime after the End of the Last Chapter, within the Shinju's True Body***

Naruto had been living a pretty nice life inside the Shinju, which was the actual location he and the human form of the Shinju had been staying since before he first woke up. However after the first few days, or years it was hard to tell with his relative immortality, he had finally learned all about this new world and what his place was going to be in it.

"**Faster you glorious bastard!"** The Shinju, who had demanded to be called Izanami due to her being the Goddess to his God, shouted as his plunged into her with slow, powerful motions while holding her knees against the vine bed on either side of them.

Naruto merely ignored her desperate pleas as he kept running his hands along her body, mainly her generous rear as he watched her breast bounce with each thrust as her eyes fogged over from the pleasure she was receiving. Even her hair, which was normally kept straight in a long flowing curtain, was now little more than a sex frazzled mess as he continued to drive his length into her at the same torturous pace.

"Apologize." The blonde said firmly as he tightened his grip on the woman, which stopped her legs from closing around his waist to force him to comply. As soon as she realized that her plan wasn't going to work, Izanami began thrash around the bed. This action caused wonderful thing to happen to her body as the vibrations traveled through the bed. Mainly her breasts bouncing even more as she began to cry from the pleasure.

The source of this spontaneous session of sex was currently hanging on the wall nearby, the woman that was the entire cause of the problems he had in the last world. On the wall was none other than Kaguya Otsutsuki, who was unable to tear her eyes away from the spectacle before her, mainly the fact that she was watching the woman that was the human version of the God Tree being ruthlessly attacked by some deformed woman and loving it.

She didn't understand this, nor did she know why her face was heating up and her nether regions were growing more and more wet as she watched the thick piece of meat in-between the woman's legs drive back and forth into the Shinju. In fact she was so enthralled by the sight that she didn't even notice when she began to imprint the sight onto her brain with her third eye.

Naruto grunted as he felt Izanami tighten around him as she came again from his continued assault and managed to resist the urge to cum. That alone spoke volumes of how long he had been doing this. Naruto began to pull him free once again; an hour was a long time of denying his orgasm to punish her after all. However just before he had fully removed his length from the velvet lining of the Shinju's sex the woman began to all but beg for it as she apologized.

"**I'm sorry; I just wanted to keep her from ruining the peace of the world you worked so hard for. Please, please don't stop."** The very next instant he was fully sheathed within her once again, ignoring the gasp of the woman still hung on the wall behind him as she saw almost all of his length. That was a problem for later though; right now he had a woman to please.

Naruto thrust himself forward with hard, fast thrust that sent the woman from barely capable of thought to fucked stupid. However in his rush to finish he forgot to keep his hands on Izanami's legs, having moved them to her hips to aid in his thrusts. Since he wasn't holding her open anymore as soon as he began to reach the point of no return her legs snapped shut around his waist to prevent him from leaving her depths again. Apparently even through the fog of pleasure that no doubt held her mind, the Shinju in human form would not be denied her prize any longer.

With a scream and a grunt the pair came, along with a quiet moan from the woman on the wall. However as Naruto pulled his way out of Izanami's folds, all hints of exhaustion left their bodies as they turned towards their guest.

"So, if we let her go then the world will be set on the path to war. How do we stop that from happening?" Naruto asked as the Shinju proceeded to lean into his shoulder as he held her with flush against him.

"**Well, the way I can see it we have a serious way, and a fun way."** Izanami smiled at the blonde's gesture for her to go on. **"The serious way is that we warn her in great detail about how her plan will screw up and what will happen when she does it. However the fun way, which I personally recommend, is for you to show this prude just how good you are in bed!"** At this point Izanami was grinning like a mad woman, but still Naruto had to ask one last question.

"How will that solve anything?" The answer, **"No woman alive can resist you. That's how the world works now after all!"** This statement was followed by a smile and thumbs up, along with a few pumps along his length. Naruto cast a glance to the woman currently hanging from the wall and watched as all three of her eyes were glued to his manhood, the only manhood in existence. It really drove home the Shinju's point about the world she created.

Still there was one last barrier preventing him from acting, he was never EVER going to commit rape, and this was looking like a very rape-y course of action. Izanami must have picked up on this, and all she did was grin and begin moving his package around in small circles and enjoying how Kaguya's eyes followed said package.

"I do believe she wants it lover boy, now go give it to her." That was the entire argument the woman had to Naruto's thoughts before she shoved him towards the Rabbit Goddess, and the blonde nearly collided face first with the woman's still clothed breasts from the force of the push. However the blonde was actually surprised by the amount of raw lust in Kaguya's eyes as he stood before her, effectively destroying all but the smallest shred of resistance he had left. Said shred was destroyed by the way the woman whimpered from his close proximity to her.

Naruto took a few seconds to examine the woman now that he wasn't focused on other things, namely punishing Izanami with sex. Kaguya was a woman in possession of very delicate facial features; she also had long, sweeping snow white hair that almost touched the ground from where she was hanging. Her head was also decorated by two horn-like protrusions which stuck out from her head along with the third eye in the center of her forehead that was eerily similar in design to a Rinnegan. Her eyebrows were cut very short, and she wore a dark shade of lipstick on her lips and a dark shade of nail polish on her long fingernails.

She currently wore a transitional high-collared princess-kimono which was adored with intricate lines and tomoe running down the center and edges of the gown, but it was in tatters due to the rough treatment Izanami had brought the woman here with. However thanks to said treatment, Naruto was able to see most of the D-cup breasts the woman had along with her matching buns and thighs.

All in all, the woman certainly fit the image of someone who would give birth to the God … or Goddess in this case, of Ninja.

Naruto wasted no time in getting to the woman and gently removing the vines that held her to the wall, ignoring the moans of the woman behind him as he let Kaguya fall into his arms. Unfortunately, or fortunately as the case may be, Naruto had not been prepared to hold the woman's form and as such began to fall backwards. Kaguya also took advantage of this by slamming her lips against his as she tried her hardest to fuse herself to him at the face.

While this was going on, Izanami was using her control over her tree body to create a bed underneath the two while also tearing away the remains of Kaguya's clothing. As soon as that was done she was taken by surprise when she felt her rear being slapped by one of the vines below her. She smiled when she saw the sly smirk on Naruto's face, telling the woman he appreciated her actions.

Refocusing his attention on the woman above him, Naruto began to massage Kaguya's rear and almost immediately sent the woman into orgasm. As he continued the massage, Naruto began to lift the woman over his length and rub it along her slit.

Kaguya was caught completely off guard by the feeling of Naruto's cock along her womanhood, and due to the amount of pleasure she had finally been pushed over the edge. Her eyes widening and a soundless scream were all the warning Naruto had before the woman slumped against him as the pleasure overloaded her mind. The blonde slowed his ministrations to a near stop as he let the woman recover, smiling as the wet area on his crotch signified a job well done.

When the woman finally came back to the land of the living, she began to moan as she felt Naruto lightly licking at her horns. In response to the sensations she began rocking her hips in his length, almost but not quite making him slip inside her. However when she felt Naruto gently bite on one of her horns she came again, which caused her to impale herself on the cock she had been teasing which caused Naruto to cum as well.

Kaguya only had time to open her mouth before the sensation of being filled overloaded her mind and sent her into unconsciousness, causing Izanami to smirk as she called out, **"What a rookie."**

This led to her being restrained by the vines below her as Naruto gently lay Kaguya down to rest before making his way over to her. The human form of the Shinju only licked her lips as Naruto began to advance on her, all the while manipulating the woman's body to accept her lover's child. She did have to get the world to a more peaceful future after all.

**{Done and done, Sorry about the short chapter, but this one plus the next two are going to be way before the story really kicks off. Anyway that's about it I've got nothing else to say really. Enjoy Life Readers.}**


End file.
